To All The Ghouls I've Loved Before
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: The first story in my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fic series, but with Fred and Velma and without Scrappy Doo. Scooby Doo and company are on their way to a tropical vacation, but get sidetracked by a mystery that could very well change the world. Some Fraphne and Shelma as well. Currently being re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby-Doo and all characters are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. No challenge to their ownership is implied; I am not making any money from writing this story, I am just a fan and I am writing this simply for fun.

Chapter 1

As our story begins a large red and black aircraft soars through the skies above one of the most remote regions of the world, inside of which are the five members of the world famous detective agency Mystery Inc.; however unlike the hundreds of times they have embarked on journeys such as this, this time they are not planning on solving any mysteries involving elements of the supernatural; however while they relax in safety and comfort inside their custom built airplane, they are completely unaware that soon they will uncover a mystery unlike anything that they have ever encountered before, one that if they fail to solve could mean complete doom and destruction for the world as we know it.

Meanwhile thousands of feet below the red and black aircraft, stands an ancient temple among the ice, snow and ragged peaks of the Himalayan Mountains; inside the primordial temple two ghosts plot and scheme to delay our heroes on their journey, their names are Bogel and Weerd; and for hundreds of years they have made it their goal to lure mortals into their temple in order to open the Chest of Demons, which contains 13 of the most frightening ghosts, ghouls and spooks in the world.

"Here it is, the famous Chest of Demons; just think of it Bogel, 13 of the nastiest, scariest and most evil ghosts, ghouls and spooks on Earth " Weerd remarked, smiling evilly as he peered over at the sinister container; probably the best way to describe the chest was a somewhat maroon/dark red color with a fearsome looking carving of what looked to be an ancient demon set into the top of the box and the container's lock.

"Yeah Weerd, think of all the havoc and destruction we could unleash with it" Bogel replied.

"Right Bogel, and not only that if we can get it open all the ghosts that inhabit it would love us and give us respect," Weerd remarked.

"Yeah we'd be heroes to them, they'd throw us parades and everything" Bogel responded.

"Yeah that would be the life" Weerd commented.

"One problem with that" Bogel responds.

"What?" Weerd replies.

"The chest can only be opened by the living of which we are not, we are ghosts" Bogel responded.

"I know that Bogel!" Weerd declared, sounding clearly annoyed by his fellow ghost's comment; the smarter of the two spirits then showed his displeasure with the other specter by smacking him across the face.

"Ooh, ooh, what did you do that for?" Bogel asked, rubbing his ghostly face.

"Sorry Bogel, I'm just getting sick and tired of living in this stupid castle," Weerd replied.

"That's okay Weerd, hey maybe we can find some mortals to bring here and trick them into opening the chest for us" Bogel commented.

"That's actually a good idea Bogel, and its probably the most sensible thing you've said in well, forever" Weerd said complimenting his fellow ghost.

"Thanks" Bogel responded.

"Now, how do we get some mortals here and who should we choose?" Weerd thought aloud while trying to think of an idea that was evil enough to bring mortals to the temple, finally something clicked and he thought of just such a scheme.

"I just had a brainstorm Bogel, we can use the crystal ball here in the temple to locate just the right mortals to bring here and open the chest for us" Weerd said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea" Bogel replied.

"Now who do we pick?" Weerd thought; a few moments later he and Bogel floated over to a large gray pedestal, on top of which was a large crystal ball in a strange looking red claw-shaped holder.

"Let's see," Weerd said evilly as he peered into the crystal ball.

At first the crystal's reception was a bit hazy; but soon enough the haze cleared and the two ghosts saw a picture of a large crimson and black airplane.

"Hmm; this looks quite promising," Weerd said as he tried to formulate a plan to bring the plane to the temple.

The smarter of the two spirits then noticed that there was some writing on the side of the aircraft and attempted to make out what exactly it said.

"The Mystery Flying Machine, hmm; you know Bogel old buddy we may be in luck, look" Weerd said reading the name of the plane, before his fellow ghost came in for a closer look.

"Ooh, ooh, it looks like there are people inside the plane Weerd" Bogel said.

"Yeah it looks like you're right Bogel old buddy, by the looks of it I would say there are four mortals and what looks like a dog sitting inside" Weerd continued.

"I still want to know one thing though," Bogel said.

"What's that Bogel?" Weerd asked.

"What kind of mortals would name an airplane The Mystery Flying Machine?" Bogel answered.

"Who knows Bogel, but whoever these mortals are they're the ones that are going to open the Chest of Demons for us" Weerd responded as he and Bogel laughed evilly while continuing to peer into the crystal.

The scene now shifts from the strange temple to about 20,000 miles in the air as Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo are on their way to another well-earned vacation or so they think.

At the moment Shaggy sits in the pilot's seat while Velma is in the navigator's chair; while this is going on Fred and Daphne are sitting behind Shaggy and Velma in chairs that they had installed in the Mystery Flying Machine some time after they had purchased it.

"Shaggy?" Fred asked from the side of the aircraft.

"Yeah Fred" Shaggy responded.

"Where are we?" Fred replied.

"I thought we were getting close to Hawaii" Shaggy responded.

"Boy Shaggy this is the last time I let you pilot The Mystery Flying Machine" Fred commented, folding his arms and looking somewhat annoyed with the pilot of the aircraft.

"Why?" Shaggy replied.

"Because we're nowhere near Hawaii!" Fred declared.

"Rawaii ries rover rhe rocean, rawaii ries rover rhe rea" Scooby sung, while dressed in a grass skirt and carrying a ukulele as he stood towards the back of the plane.

"Scooby, quit clowning" Daphne commented.

"I just can't understand it, I really thought we were getting pretty close" Shaggy remarked.

"Oh? Try looking again Lindbergh" Velma replied.

"OK I will," Shaggy said as he looked out the window in front of him.

"All right I looked so what's the big deal?" Shaggy asked.

"The big deal is that's snow, not sand," Velma replied.

Velma went over to take a look at the plane's radar and navigational equipment to figure out where exactly the plane was heading.

"According to our radar, we're over the Himalayan Mountains in Nepal" Velma explained.

"Zoinks, The Himalayas? Man are we ever off track!" Shaggy remarked, somewhat embarrassed at what was happening.

Back inside the temple Weerd and Bogel set their diabolical plan to bring the gang to the castle in order to open the demon chest in motion, the pair of specters then floated over to the sinister container; it started to glowed a mysterious yellow and then began to emit a strange beam which shot out of the castle towards the sky and the gang's plane.

"This should bring those mortals right to us" Weerd says laughing evilly.

"Right Weerd" Bogel responded as he high fived Weerd; the pair continue to laugh evilly as they watch the mysterious beam of light gets ever closer to The Mystery Flying Machine.

The unexplained light beam hits the plane's fuel tank; meanwhile at that exact moment Fred stood up and walked over to the window, however as he did so he noticed something that was very strange and somewhat unexpected.

Daphne and Scooby then unbuckled their seatbelts and joined Fred at the window, and after a few moments both of them unfortunately saw the same thing that Fred had noticed.

"Jeepers, it looks like some kind of weird energy beam," Daphne commented.

Suddenly Fred's attention is temporarily diverted from the window as he notices out of the corner of his eye that something is wrong with the plane's fuel tank.

"Shaggy, I think something's haywire with the fuel" Fred commented.

The cowardly teen then took Fred's advice and looked over at the fuel gauge, however after doing so Shaggy gasped and saw something that made his heart beat faster than usual.

"Zoinks! Our fuel tank just went from full to empty in the blink of an eye!" Shaggy yelled in horror.

"What? That's impossible!" Daphne replied, with an equally shocked tone in her voice.

"I thought we filled up the fuel tanks before we left" Velma replied.

"We did" Fred observed.

"Then, like why are the fuel gauges emptying?" Shaggy inquired.

"I don't know, hmm this is really mysterious" Velma replied.

Now as if the plane being sapped of fuel wasn't bad enough, it was at this time that one of the plane's engines began to sputter and stall, which is a sound that none of the members of Mystery Inc wants to hear.

"Jinkies, We just lost engine one!" Velma shrieked.

"Well at least we have engine two," Daphne responded.

However, just as Daphne finished her sentence the other engine of the aircraft suddenly begins to sputter and stall.

"Jumping Jellybeans! Now we're really in trouble!" Fred remarked.

"Like everybody buckle up, we're going down!" Shaggy replied in terror.

Fred, Daphne and Scooby buckle and fasten their seat belts while Shaggy and Velma make sure their seat belts are fastened and tightened as Shaggy attempts to guide the aircraft down for a safe landing.

Meanwhile several thousand miles below lies a small peaceful village with shops, restaurants, hotels and other buildings; a peaceful village that is, most of the time.

"Get Him!" a man exclaimed.

"Grab Him!" another man yelled.

"After Him!" roared yet another person.

At that moment, a young Asian boy in a yellow sweatshirt looks around, and with good reason; he is looking for a place to hide from the residents of the village who are currently chasing him.

After a few minutes, the angry mob following the boy catches up with him, and a distinguished man wearing a blue top hat, dressed in a blue suit and slacks grabs the boy by the back of his shirt.

"Gotcha!" the man exclaimed, the boy struggled all he can but whatever he did, he cannot escape the man's grasp.

"Hey what's the big idea?" the boy responded.

"The big idea as you put young man is that you are a troublemaker, ever since you arrived in Ursylvania you have been a troublemaker and we as citizens of this town are tired of it" the man explained.

"Yeah, yeah! He's a troublemaker! Let's get rid of him!" various citizens yelled as the boy listened intently to every word being spoken.

"Come On! I'm not a trouble maker, I'm just a kid" the boy replied as he tried to explain himself.

"Yes you are" replied a distinguished looking man in a blue suit; in fact he was the same man who was speaking to the boy before, and as before he didn't look too pleased with the young man.

"Alright so what if I am," responded the boy.

"So what? I'll tell you so what, I want you out of this town!" replied the man, with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"I think I know what you and your town's problem is," the boy responded.

"What?" the man asked

"Your town's got trouble with a capital T and rhymes with B and that stands for bad luck" the boy replied.

"Bad Luck?" the man replied with a questioned look on his face.

"Sure, and nothing cures bad luck like, Lotsa Luck Joy Juice; nothing cures bad luck like Lotsa Luck Joy Juice, it removes curses, jinxes, hexes and it's a pretty darn good dandruff remover" the boy said as he pulled a large gray and white bottle out of his shirt pocket before winking to no one in particular.

"Oh no, we're not falling for that, we don't need your bottles and we don't need you!" the man said as he lifted the boy up by his sweatshirt collar.

"Well, if you don't believe me, just look behind you," the boy replied.

"Oh come on! That's the oldest trick in the book" the man responded.

By a very weird coincidence, just as he finished speaking the gang's plane begins to make it's decent, as a matter of fact it was landing right into the area where the man and the other townspeople are speaking.

"Like, hang on everybody!" Shaggy declared.

Meanwhile as the plane begins to land, the boy decides to take this golden opportunity to get away and grabbed onto the side of the plane and as he did so he yells to the populace: "So Long Sports Fans!"

The young boy stayed out of sight as Shaggy attempted to land The Mystery Flying Machine; thankfully he is successful and manages to guide the plane down onto an old cobblestone street.

"Phew!" Shaggy declared as reclined back in the pilot's seat.

"Boy was that close" Fred responded.

"I still don't understand what happened" Daphne replied.

"Me neither, maybe we should get out of the plane and see where we are so we can ask directions out of here" Velma responded.

"Good idea, let's get going" Fred remarked.

With that the gang opened the side doors of the plane and each of the five members of the group exited one at a time.

"I wonder where we are?" Shaggy thought aloud.

"Beats me" Daphne replied.

Suddenly the gang hears a male voice coming from the side of the plane.

"Hi!" the voice said; hearing this the gang walked over to where the voice was coming from as they wondered who or what it was; as the five of them reached the side of the aircraft the teen sleuths and their Great Dane can see who it is: specifically it is a young boy with black hair and a yellow sweatshirt.

"Hey! It looks like we picked up an extra passenger!" Fred said, with a surprised look on his face.

The young boy who had jumped onto the side of the plane now jumped down and joined the gang.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked.

The young boy then smiled, clearly pleased that he had hitched a ride with some friendly people, so he decided to introduce himself to the group.

"My name's Flim Flam" the boy said.

"Flim Flam? That's an interesting name" Velma remarked.

"Sure is, well now that you know who I am, I would sure like to know who all of you are" Flim Flam responded.

"We would love to; my name's Fred Jones, this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo" Fred said as he introduced the gang to the young boy.

"Cool" Flim Flam remarked.

"By the way Flim Flam, why did you jump up on the side of our plane?" Shaggy asked.

"Easy to get away from them!" Flim Flam responded pointing to a large crowd of angry people walking towards the gang.

"Alright, what's going on here?" asked a neatly dressed man wearing a red uniform, blue hat and brown shoes.

"We're really sorry about the plane sir, we somehow ran out of fuel and had to make an emergency landing" Shaggy replied.

"A likely story" the man responded.

"But sir that's the honest truth" Velma said, clearly trying to avoid any trouble with the local authorities.

"Right, why in the world would we make up something like that?" Fred asked.

The man then looked around at the gang with a stern and angry look on his face.

"I don't know, maybe the five of you are troublemakers" the man remarked.

"Troublemakers? We're not troublemakers, we're just lost, " Daphne replied as she tries to reason with the man.

"I'll have you kids know that I am the chief constable of this village and that the five are of you are indeed in a lot of trouble!" the man said, still with a unsympathetic and irritated look on his face.

"Alright what exactly did we do?" Fred asked.

"For starters crashing an aircraft in a no-crashing zone, disrupting the peace and.," the constable remarked walking over to Flim Flam and grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Harboring this, this riff-raff," the constable continued.

"Hey, that riff-raff as you call him happens to be our friend" Velma responded.

"Oh really?" the constable asked with a look of non-belief on his face.

"Yes really" Daphne replied with an impatient look on her face.

"Raht's right" Scooby responded.

"Yeah, he's our friend; let him go" the rest of the gang said in unison.

"Ah, this changes everything; a moment ago I was probably going to let you five off with a warning, but now you six are under arrest," the constable responded with a definitely serious look on his face.

"You're kidding" Daphne replied.

"Yes really, now come on I'm taking the six of you down to the village court house for your trial" the constable said.

The constable then motioned for the gang to follow him which the gang does as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo and their new friend Flim Flam are led to the Court House, not fully knowing what to expect considering a few hours ago they were on their way to Hawaii for a vacation and well earned rest during Coolsville University's spring break, which the four members of the group all attended; but now the five sleuths, after having taken a wrong turn, are on their way to possibly spending time in jail in a small village in the Himalayan Mountains, right now the four teenagers probably wished they were back in Ohio and probably wished they were in the midst of their respective studies: Velma, in biology, science, chemistry and crime detection, Daphne in journalism, Fred in journalism and athletics and Shaggy in culinary arts and crime detection; however it was all for not, as Mystery Inc. decided to go to Hawaii for spring break and as a result they were now heading for the Ursylvania Court House where they would learn their fate, and where they would also begin their investigation of a mystery unlike anything they had ever encountered before.


	2. Chapter 2

With their new young friend Flim Flam now in tow, the gang arrived at the village Court House for their trial; the six of them then found themselves standing at the entrance of the building and looking inside, trying to figure out just what they were in store for during their trial.

"Come on, come on we don't have all day" the Constable said, somewhat impatiently.

"OK, OK, we're going," Velma replied

After entering the structure the gang stood at the back of the court house and took a look around, as they did so they noticed that most of the village's citizens were in attendance; next they looked towards a large area at the front of the courthouse and saw a large chair with two smaller chairs, a few seconds later the constable led the gang in front of the large area which is where they currently are as the gang looks on.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Vernon Burgermeister," announced a man standing in front of a door on the left side of the room.

The gang waits patiently for the judge as he walked up to his chair, he then sits down in the chair and bangs his gavel to bring the proceedings to order.

"Order, order, I will have order in this courtroom" the judge remarked.

"Did you say order?" Shaggy asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes I did," the judge responded.

"Like, Scooby and I will have fifty chili cheeseburgers to go!" Shaggy commented.

"Reah" Scooby replied licking his lips.

"Enough of this!" the judge said banging his gavel once again.

"That's not what the judge meant, you guys!" Fred replied as he tried to avoid the judge finding the pair of cowardly sleuths in contempt of court.

"Sorry about that" Shaggy and Scooby remarked.

"Now that I have order will the chief constable please read the charges against the prisoners," the judge asked.

"Yes your honor" the constable remarked as he stood up and began reading from a scroll.

"The prisoners are charged with crashing in a no-crashing zone, disturbing the peace and harboring that, that young riff-raff," the chief constable said as he pointing to Flim Flam.

"Do the prisoners have anything to say before I pass sentence?" the judge responded.

"Yes we do your honor, I don't know why we're here, we haven't done anything wrong, our plane ran out of fuel unexpectedly and all we want to do is refuel our plane get directions to Hawaii and get out of here" responds Fred.

"Hmm, a likely story" the judge commented.

"But it's true" Velma replied.

"Yeah" Shaggy added.

"Hmm, very well I suppose your story checks out, I'll let you all go but on one condition" the judge said.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"The condition is this: I want the six of you out of here by sundown" the judge responded.

"Sure just let us get our plane and we'll be out of your way" Velma said.

"Plane or no plane I want you out of here!" the judge bellowed, sounding quite annoyed and pounding his fist on the table.

"But how are we going to leave without a plane?" Fred asked.

"Simple, the last coach leaves from the hotel at sundown and I want you on it!" the judge declared angrily.

"Like, OK we'll get going" Shaggy said.

"Right" Velma replied.

"Yeah, we're leaving right now" Fred commented.

With that the gang leaves the courthouse and makes their way back to the where Shaggy landed the Mystery Flying Machine; however as this was going on, as you might expect Weerd and Bogel were up to some of their usual evil tricks.

"Come on Weerd, help me with this plane" Bogel said, panting.

"Uh Bogel what are you doing?" Weerd asked with a confused look on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm pulling the plane towards the castle" Bogel responded.

"Fine Bogel just fine, what an idiot!" Weerd declared as he bonked his fellow ghost on the head, with a somewhat disgusted tone in his voice.

"He he he, that tickles" Bogel responded while laughing.

"Will you cut that out!" Weerd yelled sounding impatient.

"What?" Bogel asked.

"Oh, never mind," Weerd said.

"Oh, OK," Bogel responded.

"By the way, did you forget?" Weerd said.

"Forget what?" Bogel asked, looking somewhat confused.

"That we're ghosts!" Weerd declared with a somewhat annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did forget that don't you know" Bogel responded.

"Anyway, we can use our ghostly powers to hide the plane inside the temple" Weerd replied.

"That's a good plan," Bogel responded.

"I'm glad you think so" Weerd replied.

"Now, Spirits of the Demon Chest hide this plane inside the castle so the mortals will come look for it and open the chest " Weerd remarked as a mysterious yellow glow surrounded the gang's plane, suddenly it disappeared from the area where the gang left it and reappeared somewhere inside the ancient temple that Weerd and Bogel called home.

"Good, now those mortals will come right to us!" Weerd stated, laughing evilly; as he and Bogel then continued to laugh evilly as they disappeared from sight.

Once the gang finally made it back to where they left the plane, they discovered to their dismay that it was nowhere around; now with no idea where the plane went Scooby and company stood around the area where the aircraft was, and as they did so they tried to figure out just where their aircraft had gone and what had happened between the time they were taken to the courthouse and the time they returned to the plane, or at least where the plane had been.

"The Mystery Flying Machine, it's gone!" Fred declared.

"That's impossible!" Shaggy responded.

"Shaggy's right Fred, we know we left the plane here but now it's gone" Daphne replied.

"Hmm, by the looks of it I would guess that the plane is inside that temple" Velma says.

"Zoinks like what a creepy place" Shaggy stated.

"Come on gang let's see if we can get inside the temple" Fred remarked.

Fred then walked over to attempt to open the large door to the temple but failed; meanwhile Weerd and Bogel peered outside the window and wondered why Scooby and friends had not yet entered; finally the two ghosts realized that Scooby and company could not enter because the doors were still locked.

"You idiot!" Weerd declared, as he grimaced at his fellow ghost.

"What's wrong?" Bogel asked.

"You forgot to unlock the doors, now those mortals can't get in!" Weerd said.

"Oh, sorry about that" Bogel commented.

"Now how are we going to get our plane back?" Daphne wondered.

"I have an idea on how you can get your plane back" Flim Flam remarked.

"What's that? Velma asked.

"I have a friend in town that can help, he knows all about the temple and should know how to get your plane out" Flim Flam replied.

"Really?" Velma asked

"Yeah, he's a powerful mystic and warlock; if anybody knows what happened to it; he does" Flim Flam responded.

"Ra warlock?" Scooby wondered.

"Jinkies, I've never met a real Warlock before," Velma said.

"Like, I hope he's a nice guy" Shaggy remarked nervously.

"Oh he's pretty friendly" Flim Flam replied.

"Well, we don't really have any other options so let's go," Fred said.

And so the gang with Flim Flam in tow started on their way to meet Flim Flam's mysterious friend, the gang walked through the main village square, which is filled with numerous businesses such as restaurants, shops and other buildings; the gang can see a small unassuming older looking building on one of the side streets.

"My friend resides in that building over there" Flim Flam said as he pointed out to the structure where his friend called home, or at least where he did his day work.

"Hmm, this looks a small restaurant" Shaggy noted.

"Looks that way to me" Flim Flam replied.

After walking across the street to the small structure, the gang opened the front door and entered into the small building; inside are numerous tables and chairs, and also a bar area and what looks like a stage, the gang look around at the various patrons inside the building, noticing that most of the townspeople are there including the mayor, chief constable and judge.

"My friend is in the back room," Flim Flam whispered as he leads the gang over to a large dark blue curtain.

Flim Flam moved the curtain aside and the gang enters into a small hallway, the hallway leads to a small room in the back of the building; Fred opened the door of the room and Mystery Inc. entered the strange room.

"Hmm, interesting" Fred noted.

"Yeah, this place looks like it's decorated in early Halloween" Shaggy remarked.

"Oh don't be silly Shaggy, it doesn't look that bad" Velma scolded him.

The young boy walked over to a dark blue curtain, standing with a smile as he prepared to introduce his friend to Scooby and company.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I present the mystic with the most, the greatest Warlock of all time, Mr. Vincent Van Ghoul!" Flim Flam declared.

The curtain descended and the gang could see a man with grayish black hair, wearing a long black cape and a small emerald pendant around his neck; he is sitting in a large padded chair as a black cauldron can also be seen by the teen sleuths in the middle of the room.

"Yes what do you want, I'm in the middle of supper," the man said sounding somewhat impatient.

"Like I just hope we're not the main course" Shaggy remarked nervously.

Flim Flam goes over to the man and whispers loudly in his ear: "Vince got some live ones here for you".

"Oh" the man replied; he moves some things off the table and a crystal ball rises out of the table as Scooby and friends look on.

"Gather around, now what can I do for you kids?" Vincent asked.

"Well, we're looking for our airplane" Fred says.

"Ah, I see" Vincent replied as he looked into his crystal ball.

As he looked into the crystal he saw a strange image and described to the group what he was seeing.

"I believe I see your plane, it is in a temple not far from here," Vincent said.

"Terrific, now that we know where it is we can go get it and leave" Fred remarked.

"However" Vincent said.

"However?" Shaggy asked.

"The temple is inhabited by evil spirits," Vincent warned them.

"Jinkies" Velma remarked, with a somewhat surprised tone in her voice.

"Yes, these same evil spirits placed a curse on this town" Vincent explained.

"Curse, what curse?" Fred asked curious.

At that moment, two of the townspeople are listening outside Vincent's door and are trying to hear what the teenagers and their Great Dane are being told.

"He's telling them about the temple and the demon chest" one citizen said.

"Yes, we must figure how to keep these kids here" another citizen agreed.

Unaware that the citizens of the small village are scheming to keep Scooby and company from leaving, the gang listens in astonishment at what the great warlock is describing.

"Mr. Van Ghoul, what can you tell us about this curse?" Velma questioned.

"The curse is this, every night when the moon rises the townsfolk turn into werewolves" Vincent explained.

"Gulp, Werewolves?" Shaggy replied with a shaky voice.

"Yes" Vincent said.

"Oh great" Shaggy responded.

"Thank you Mr. Van Ghoul for the assistance; we'll make sure to keep our eyes and ears open for anything weird." Fred said.

"Remember to heed my warning and be careful my friends" Vincent replied.

The gang then exited the room and headed back into the small hallway towards the main part of the restaurant.

"Fred, do you think that Werewolf story is really accurate?" Velma asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happens I know that if we all stick together we can get through it" Fred replied.

The gang prepared to leave when they heard a familiar male voice from the side of the restaurant; it was one of the people they had met earlier, the chief constable.

"Leaving so soon kids?" the chief constable asked.

"Yes we really have to go get our plane so we can leave" Fred replied, trying to make a quick exit.

"Yeah we really have to get going," Daphne added.

"Oh that's too bad," another man said.

"Yes the least we can do is provide you kids with some refreshments and entertainment before you leave" one of the townspeople remarked.

"Well, ok I guess we can stay for a few moments," Daphne said.

"Good" the chief constable replied.

The constable led the gang to a large table where they sat down, not knowing exactly what to expect.

"Daphne, maybe we should leave while we can; besides who knows what these people are up to" Fred said in whisper.

"I know Fred I tried to tell them that we wanted to leave but they wouldn't have any of it" Daphne replied in a whispered tone as well.

"Like I have the weird feeling that those townspeople aren't going to let us leave" Shaggy added.

"I hate to say it Shaggy, but I think you might be right; just look at everyone's faces" Velma replied.

The gang could indeed see that everyone in the small establishment was watching them carefully; the chief constable gave a signal to another man and the man walked over to the bar to pick up a tray of refreshments, the tray had six glasses on it with a peculiar looking green liquid in them.

"Here we are: your refreshments, on the house," the man remarked, chuckling evilly under his breath.

Not wanting to offend any of the townspeople or the constable by refusing their hospitality Daphne decided to pick up her glass and took small sample sip of the green liquid.

"Mmm good" she said holding the glass in her right hand.

"Like it?" the man asked.

"You bet, what is this stuff?" Daphne wondered.

"It's the specialty of the house: freshly squeezed Wolf bane" the man said.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed in horror, partly ad the mention of the word wolf.

"Is something the matter?" the man asked.

"No, nothing's wrong; everything's fine" Daphne said.

He leaned over to Velma and whispered to her, "like, isn't that the stuff that turns people into werewolves?" he asked nervously.

"Not usually Shaggy, however" Velma remarked.

"However?" Shaggy replied.

"In some cases it can and has been used in that way" Velma remarked.

"Uh Daphne, I think you better stop drinking that" Fred commented.

"Oh come on you guys, there's no truth to that Werewolf story," Daphne said still holding the glass in her hands.

The gang's attention then focused on the stage in front of the building, while the rest of the group pushed their drinks away from them the townspeople were smiling as if they were getting ready for something to happen.

"And now we present our entertainment for the evening, the world famous Goolio!" said a voice coming over the PA system's speakers, the gang saw a man in a red and blue cape with black hair and a microphone in his right hand stand on the stage, white spotlights shined on the man as he began to sing "To All The Ghouls I've Loved Before".

As he began singing, he pointed to the audience at the gang and specifically at Scooby; he then walked into the audience and then resumed singing; next he motioned at Scooby as the Great Dane began singing into the man's microphone "ri redicate rhis rong ro rall rhe rhouls ri've roved refore".

As Scooby continued to sing the gang looked out the building's side window and saw the moon shining through, into the room, suddenly all the townspeople including Goolio began to change into howling, snarling werewolves.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed in shock.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy added.

"Now we really have to get out of here" Fred commented.

He then looked over at the window and saw that Daphne was now standing there; he put his hand on Daphne's shoulder and attempted to get her to leave with him.

"Come on Daphne it's time to go" Fred said grabbing Daphne's wrist, but alas she was beginning to change into a snarling beast as well.

"Uh-Oh!" Fred gasped as he felt her hand beginning to change into a gray fur covered paw.

He slowly backed away from Daphne and the werewolves as they slowly approached; soon Daphne had completely changed from a human being into a horrible snarling creature covered in gray fur except of course for her red human hair which was still intact and her human clothing with the exception of her shoes which had disappeared after Daphne's feet transformed into sharp claws.

"To quote Shaggy, Zoinks!" Fred commented.

"Like I couldn't have said it any better myself!" Shaggy replied.

The gang ran for the door and saw that Flim Flam was holding it open.

"This way everybody!" Flim Flam exclaimed.

The gang ran out the door followed by Flim Flam, followed by Daphne and the rest of the townsfolk turned werewolves.

The gang ran out the door and into the streets with the werewolves still chasing them, the creatures chased the gang for several minutes before Scooby and company were able to evade them.

"Whew! I think we finally lost those creeps" Velma said panting and out of breath.

"Yeah we lost the Werewolves and Daphne too." Fred said.

"Poor Daphne, like we have to do something to change her back to normal" Shaggy remarked.

"I know Shaggy, I know" Fred replied

"But first we need to figure out a plan" Velma remarked.

"Right" said Shaggy.

"Maybe we can lure the werewolves into a trap," Flim Flam said.

"Good thinking Flim Flam" Fred replied.

"Like what?" Shaggy asked.

"I think I have an idea; but we're going to have to split up" Fred replied.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed in shock.

"What's the matter Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"That!" Velma said pointing.

"Ripes!" Scooby exclaimed.

"It's those werewolves again!" Flim Flam replied with a terrified look on his face.

"Come on gang we've got to try and lose them" Fred said.

Once again the gang ran through the streets chased by the townspeople turned werewolves, the group of sleuths then continued to run until they found themselves in front of an old building.

"In here gang" Fred commented.

The gang then went inside the decrepit looking building and attempted to figure out where they were.

"Hmm, this looks like a shop of some kind." Velma remarked.

"Looks that way to me" Shaggy said.

The gang then walked around the building looking for any way to escape the werewolves that were sure to be coming their way, the team of detectives then walked to the back of the building to try and find an exit, which is what they were doing when the bespectacled member of the group who stayed in the middle of the room yelled over to the other members of the group.

"Hey gang!" Velma called out.

"What's up Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"I think I found something" she replied.

Sure enough she did find something; once Velma had called to them the gang walked over to where she was, after they did so they noticed a secret wooden door hidden in the floor.

"Hey like this is interesting" Shaggy wondered aloud.

"What?" Velma asked.

"I think this might be a secret passageway." Shaggy realized.

"Shaggy I think you're right and I think Velma found a clue" Fred responded.

The gang opened the wooden door and climbed down into the passageway; the three of them had been walking for sometime when Fred thought for a second.

"This passageway looks like it's pretty large, maybe we should split up and search it," Fred commented.

"Like why?" Shaggy asked.

"Because if we split up we can cover more ground," Fred responded.

"OK, like if we have to I guess we don't have any choice" Shaggy replied with a defeated tone in his voice.

"Alright, Flim Flam and I will head one way and Shaggy you, Velma and Scooby head the other way" Fred explained.

"Sounds good to me, let's go you two" Velma said urging Shaggy and Scooby to go with her, and with that the gang separated to search the dark and dimly lit passageway in search of some way out of the group's current situation, all the while hoping that they would not receive any monstrous visitors while they searched.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby had been walking for sometime when they began to hear snarling and growling noises.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Ripes!" Scooby replied

"Like it's those creeps again," Shaggy said.

"Shaggy, don't be such a fraidy cat all the time" Velma replied scolding him.

"Like, what's wrong with being a fraidy cat; besides those werewolves are right behind us" Shaggy responded.

"I'm sure that if think rationally and calmly we can figure a way out of here" Velma remarked.

At that exact moment Weerd and Bogel popped in to survey the situation.

"Look" Weerd pointed in front of them.

"What is it?" Bogel asked.

"It's two of those mortals we saw earlier and their dog," Weerd commented.

"Weerd, we have to help them" Bogel commented.

"I hate to admit it Bogel but you're right, we need those three to open the Chest of Demons for us" Weerd replied.

"Come on" Weerd remarked.

The two ghosts floated over to the two werewolves and lifted them away from Velma, Shaggy and Scooby.

"Zoinks! Did you see that!" Shaggy yelled.

"Ri rish ri ridn't" Scooby replied.

"That's impossible," Velma remarked.

"Well impossible or not those werewolves are gone now, so let's keep looking for some way out of here" Shaggy replied.

Elsewhere in another part of the passageway, Fred and Flim Flam continue their search for someway to escape their dark and creepy surroundings.

"I certainly hope we can find Daphne soon and change her back to normal" Fred said.

"Me too, if I was in her shoes I would sure hate to be a horrible, snarling creature the rest of my life" Flim Flam responded.

"You and me both Flim Flam, plus Daphne's my best friend and I care a lot about her" Fred replied.

"You and Daphne must really care a lot about each other, huh Fred" Flim Flam remarked.

"I suppose you could say that" Fred replied.

"So are the two of you just good friends or what?" Flim Flam asked.

"Well, the two of us have been good friends for a long time, however" Fred commented.

"However?" Flim Flam asked.

"Well, we've been solving mysteries along with the rest of the gang for a long time now and I've always considered her to be a wonderful friend and well" Fred explained as he tried to find the right words to tell Flim Flam exactly how he felt about her.

"Ah, I think I know what exactly you're talking about" Flim Flam said.

"You do?" Fred asked.

"Of course I do, I bet Daphne's your girlfriend and I bet you're her boyfriend," Flim Flam said with a smile.

For a moment Fred stood scratching his head and tried to figure out the best possible way to respond to what Flim Flam has asked him; after he had some time to think he finally found the right words in which to describe exactly how he felt about Daphne to his young friend.

"Well, I've never told anyone else about this but now that you mention it" Fred said.

"I knew it, Fred you sly dog," Flim Flam said nudging him in the shoulder.

"And how may I ask did you figure that out?" Fred asked.

"Easy, I've read a lot about that sort of thing," Flim Flam explained.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Yep, I have a lot of time on my hands" Flim Flam said.

"I guess so" Fred commented.

Fred and Flim Flam continued to walk along the passageway when they heard a strange noise coming from behind them.

"Did you hear something?" Flim Flam asked.

"I think I did but I'm not sure," Fred said.

Fred began to hear footsteps approaching; he and Flim Flam then turned around saw that one of the werewolves after them, Fred noticed something very familiar about this particular Werewolf and gasped in shock.

"It's Daphne!" Fred exclaimed.

Daphne then started to walk towards Fred and Flim Flam still growling and snarling.

"Daphne calm down" Fred said trying to sound calm but failing miserably.

"I don't think she heard you," Flim Flam replied.

"Trust me Flim Flam she heard me; I know that deep down, the Daphne Blake that I know and have been friends with since we were kids is still in there; she-she's just under the horrible werewolf curse and needs to be broken out of it" Fred remarked still trying to sound calm under very trying and frightening circumstances.

While he had always considered himself to be the unofficial leader of the Mystery Inc. detective agency and had certainly was always the most rational member of the group next to Velma, this was most likely the first time that Fred Jones, the one member of the group that never seemed to get scared of anything was truly frightened of something.

Daphne continued to approach them as Fred and Flim Flam continued to slowly back up; the two of them stood in the tunnel in a nervous fashion as the one time friend, compatriot and most fashionable member of Mystery Inc. clearly not knowing what she doing prepared to pounce on them like a predator getting ready to devour it's prey.

"Daphne please, I'll get you home, i-i'll get you some help, heck I'll even get you a manicure if you want one!" Fred commented nervously.

Flim Flam then leaned over and whispered something to Fred

"Fred I think I have an idea" Flim Flam remarked.

"What?" Fred asked.

"This!" Flim Flam said reaching into his sweatshirt pocket, in doing so he pulled out a gray-white bottle.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"My own invention, Lotsa Luck Joy Juice" Flim Flam said.

"Lotsa Luck Joy Juice?" Fred wondered.

"Sure, it works great; it removes jinxes, hexes, curses and is a great dandruff remover" Flim Flam replied.

"Do you really that stuff will work?" Fred asked.

"Sure it will" Flim Flam said.

"I hope so for Daphne's sake" Fred replied.

Flim Flam shook the bottle and pointed it at the Werewolf Daphne, he put his finger up towards the cork and popped it off; the cork shot out of the bottle right at her as the bottle opened and the liquid inside sprayed onto Daphne, the red head put her hand in front of her face as a strange green glow surrounded her.

"Oh, what happened?" Daphne asked as she held her forehead.

The red haired teen then saw Fred and Flim Flam standing in the hallway and ran over to greet her two friends.

"Freddie! boy am I glad to see you!" Daphne exclaimed happily

"I'm glad to see you too Daph" Fred replied.

"Likewise" Flim Flam remarked.

"I guess I was wrong about that Werewolf story," Daphne said as she gave Fred a warm friendly hug.

"We all were Daphne, I'm just glad to have you're back to normal; I really thought you were going to be a werewolf forever" Fred replied with a concerned almost somber look on his face.

Fred was quite relieved that the horrible ordeal of seeing Daphne as a Werewolf was over; however he decided that now was a good time to attempt to open up to Daphne about his feelings for her.

"Daphne" Fred commented.

"Yes Fred" Daphne replied.

"I was really worried about you earlier" Fred remarked.

"You were?" Daphne replied.

"Of course I was, for a while I really thought you were going to be a Werewolf for the rest of your natural life" Fred responded with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Oh Fred, you know that would never happen; even if I was a Werewolf we would still be able to work things out" Daphne replied smiling.

"I know but even if you were a horrible creature we wouldn't be able to be friends any more or be able to solve mysteries together any more" Fred responded.

"Freddie, we would still be able to solve mysteries together, besides my Werewolf abilities would sure come in handy; instead of being captured or running from ghosts or monsters I could scare them away with no problems, then it would be a piece of cake to unmask any villain that we happen to catch" Daphne replied with a chuckle.

"Daphne, I'm serious; the friendships I have with Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and especially you mean more to me than anything in the world, and if I lost you as a friend I don't know what I would do" Fred replied with a serious tone in his voice.

"Fred, you really were concerned about me weren't you?" Daphne asked smiling patiently.

Fred stood in silence as he thought desperately trying to find how to respond to Daphne's comments.

Finally, he found the right words that would let Daphne know exactly how he felt about her.

"Daphne I was very concerned, I mean you were almost a horrible beast for the rest of your natural life; if the situation was reversed wouldn't you be concerned?" Fred asked.

"Of course I would be concerned, Fred you're a very wonderful person and a wonderful friend; if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do; thank you Fred, I knew you would understand" Daphne replied.

"Thank You Daphne, I know you would understand too" Fred responded with a smile

"And thank you as well Flim Flam" Daphne remarked.

"Yeah that Lotsa Luck Joy Juice stuff comes in pretty handy" Fred replied.

"I'll say it does" Daphne commented.

"You're very welcome guys" Flim Flam responded.

"Now that Daphne's back to normal we can get out here" Fred replied.

"Right" Daphne said.

With that Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam continued to walk down the passageway trying to find a way out of their perilous predicament.

Meanwhile back in another part of the passageway Shaggy, Velma and Scooby continued to look for a way out, after walking for a bit Shaggy stopped suddenly, the gang had found a large door, could they have found a way out?

"Hey look it's a door," Shaggy said.

"Terrific" Velma replied.

"Let's open it and see where it leads," she continued.

"Ok" Shaggy said.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby each put their hands on the door and tried to push it open.

"Come on you guys, push!" Velma said urging Shaggy and Scooby to help her.

The three of them finally managed to push the door open and Shaggy put his head through it to see where the gang was.

"Wow, I wonder where we are?" Velma thought.

"I don't know but wherever we are, it sure looks creepy" Shaggy commented.

"Reah reepy" Scooby replied.

Back in the passageway, Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam look for a way out as well, suddenly Fred stopped and pointed out something in front of him.

"Look guys" Fred said.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"It looks like some kind of door," Fred said.

"Hey it is" Daphne replied.

"Great now we can get out of here" Flim Flam remarked.

The gang pushed the door open, Fred poked his head up through the door to try and see where the gang was.

"Hmm" Fred wondered.

Fred went through the door first, and then pulled Daphne out, afterwards she pulled Flim Flam out.

"I wonder where we are," Fred thought as he looked around.

"Beats me," Daphne wondered.

"Good question" Flim Flam said.

The gang began to look around their surroundings when Fred heard a noise that he wished he hadn't heard; Daphne then tapped Fred quickly on the shoulder.

"Fred I think we're being watched" Daphne said.

"Something tells me you're right Daphne" Fred replied nervously.

Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam turned around and saw that the entire town of werewolves was standing right in front of them; Daphne screamed as the beasts began approaching them.

The werewolves continued to move ever closer, just then Flim Flam got an idea: he took a gray-white bottle out of his sweatshirt and began shaking it up.

"Flim Flam what are you doing?" Fred asked.

"My Joy Juice turned Daphne back to normal so maybe it'll work on the rest of those creeps" Flim Flam responded.

"What have we got to lose, go for it Flim Flam" Daphne said.

Flim Flam aimed the bottle right at the townsfolk and uncorked it; the liquid then turned into a mist and began to produce a yellow glow around the werewolves.

The townspeople put their hands on their heads and muttered, one of the female residents then began to shake her head as looked at herself and spoke.

"We're back to normal, we're human again!" "Yay! Whoopee!" the townspeople exclaimed.

"It-it's a miracle! we're cured!" the chief constable remarked happily.

"Yep and it's all thanks to my Lotsa Luck Joy Juice" Flim Flam said.

"We want thank you kids for releasing us from our monstrous curse" one of the townspeople commented.

"You're very welcome," Daphne remarked.

"You know I'm wondering about something" Fred remarked.

"What would you like to know?" one of the townspeople asked.

"Would you folks mind answering a question for us?" Daphne said.

"Certainly" one of the townspeople commented.

"How exactly did those whole werewolf business start?" Fred asked.

One of the townspeople began "it all started years ago, when the townspeople tracked down and captured the 13 most evil ghosts on Earth".

Another townsperson continued, "The ghosts were locked in the Chest of Demons where they were to stay for all eternity".

Yet another resident continued; "but before the ghosts were locked in the chest, they placed a curse on the townspeople, every night when the moon came out; all the townspeople changed into werewolves".

The chief constable continued; "that's why we tried to scare you off, so you wouldn't learn the horrible truth about the village and our curse".

"That would certainly explain things" Daphne remarked.

"Sure would, by the way; maybe you folks can help us with something" Fred commented.

"Possibly, what did you need help with?" one of the townspeople asked.

"Well, we were hoping that you knew where our airplane was" Daphne said.

"Your plane? why I haven't the faintest idea" the townsperson said.

"Hey maybe Vincent Van Ghoul knows" Flim Flam remarked.

"Good idea" Fred replied.

"Calling Vincent Van Ghoul, where are you Vince?" Flim Flam asked.

Suddenly a puff of large white smoke appeared; when it dissipated Vincent Van Ghoul stood next to the gang.

"Of course I know where you plane is; it is in the Crypt of Darkness in the temple" Vincent said.

"The Crypt of Darkness?" Fred asked.

"Yes, and you must be careful" Vincent said.

"Why's that?" Daphne asked.

"Because that is where the Chest of Demons resides, it has been the after life long goal of those ghosts to lure mortals down to the crypt in order to open it" Vincent explained.

"But why?" Fred asked.

"Because only the living can open the Chest" Vincent replied.

"Well we'll sure keep our eyes open for any signs of trouble" Fred remarked.

"Good" Vincent replied.

"Well I guess we better get going," Daphne remarked.

"Thank you again kids for helping us and good luck finding your plane," a townsperson remarked.

"Come and visit us any time," another townsperson said.

"We will," Fred remarked.

As Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam waved goodbye to their newfound friends, the three of them and Vincent Van Ghoul headed off for the temple.

Back inside the ancient temple Velma, Shaggy and Scooby continued looked around the building searching for their plane, the trio looked through the many rooms in the ancient structure, unaware that they were being watched.

"Bogel look" Weerd said.

"I see 'em Weerd," Bogel replied.

"It's those mortals we saw earlier," Weerd said.

"Yea I see them," Bogel remarked.

Weerd and Bogel stood in the hallway talking to each other.

"Bogel, I've got an idea that will get those mortals to open the chest for us" said Weerd laughing evilly to himself.

He leaned over to Bogel and began to whisper in his ear; after Weerd was done Bogel spoke up.

"Good idea Weerd" Bogel said laughing evilly, both Weerd and Bogel continued to chuckle as the ghostly pair disappeared from the room and reappeared in another room in the temple.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby continued to search the temple for their plane, they came to a large door; Velma opened it and the trio walked into the room.

"Hmm, what's this?" Velma questioned.

"It's a fabulous Ghoul De Vil convertible!" a voice bellowed.

"And it could be yours on Let's Make 'Em Squeal!" said the voice.

"Like it's our favorite TV show" Shaggy remarked.

Suddenly the voice spoke once again; "And now here's our host: Monty Mauhl!" at that moment out walked Weerd in a wig and suit.

"Thank you, thank you everyone and welcome," Weerd said, his fellow ghost wearing a dress then pushed a button that stopped the applause noise.

"Yes, we're here with our three lucky contestants and if they are indeed lucky enough they could end up with a valuable prize" Weerd commented.

"Actually if you don't mind I'll just sit this one out" Velma replied.

"OK, now then let's meet our two contestants, and you are?" Weerd asked

Weerd held a microphone in front of the gang's faces, "Shaggy Rogers" "Scooby-Doo" the cowardly pair replied.

"Very good" Weerd commented.

"Now, let's see what you could win behind curtain number 1" Weerd remarked as a red curtain opened.

"It's our plane!" Shaggy remarked.

"Yes this could be your plane, The Mystery Flying Machine, yes you could be traveling in style with this beautiful twin engine aircraft which comes complete with it's own rubber ducky" the voice said.

"There's the plane, let's take it and get out of here" Velma whispered to Shaggy.

"Don't make your decision just yet, you haven't seen curtain number 2" Weerd said.

"It's the ultimate dog house," the voice said.

"Roh roy!" Scooby exclaimed happily.

"Yes the doggie deluxe mansion completes with it's own factory installed fire hydrant, water and food dispensers and much much more" the voice continued.

"Ri rant rhat!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Or you could take home what's in the box" Weerd remarked; Bogel then pushed a large pedestal out with a large red box on top of it.

"Let me just say that what is in there is so amazing, so breath-taking, so unbelievable you'll have to see it to believe it" Weerd commented.

"So what will it be, the plane, the house or what's in the box?" Weerd asked; Shaggy and Scooby then huddled trying to figure out what to do.

"We'll get their decision after this" Weerd said.

Meanwhile Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam along with Vincent Van Ghoul have arrived at the ancient temple.

"Jeepers, isn't this where you said the Chest of Demons was Mr. Van Ghoul?" Daphne asked.

"Yes it is, but thankfully no one would want to open that thing" Vincent remarked.

"Yeah nobody, a complete nutcase, a total loon" Flim Flam said laughing,

"Yes but thankfully no one is that dumb" Vincent replied.

"Which reminds me, I wonder where Shaggy, Scooby and Velma are?" Daphne thought.

Elsewhere in the temple Shaggy, Scooby and Velma are still attempting to take back the gang's plane and leave the Himalayan Mountains.

"Welcome back" Weerd said.

"So have the two of you made your decision?" Weerd asked the two of them then huddled once more and whispered to each other, finally they had made up their minds.

"After much thought, we'll take the box" Shaggy and Scooby both said, suddenly numerous bells and buzzers began sounding.

Shaggy and Scooby celebrated while Velma stood out of the way watching the two of them shaking her head, then Scooby walked over to the strange looking box so he could open it; at that moment Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam and Vincent Van Ghoul arrived and were yelling over to their pet Great Dane.

"Scooby don't open that box!" Fred yelled over, but it was too late; Scooby opened the box and then stood back.

"Like, what did we win?" Shaggy wondered.

"13 Ghosts!" Weerd exclaimed.

"Ghosts!" Shaggy and Scooby shrieked.

"Yes, 13 Ghosts in a variety of shapes and powers!" Weerd declared as the various phantoms, ghosts and specters floated into the air forming a large dark red menacing shape and circling around the room.

"That's ridiculous, there's no such things as ghosts" Velma commented.

"Like Velma, do you want to compare notes or get out of here?" Shaggy replied.

"Judging by the way those ghosts are circling the room, maybe we should get out of here!" Velma shrieked.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby ran over and joined Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam and Vincent as they continued to gasp at the terrifying sight of the floating around the room.

"Listen to that applause Bogel!" Weerd remarked.

"Yeah we're heroes!" Bogel said, suddenly the ghosts floated down and came after Weerd and Bogel.

"Hey, we're on your side!" Weerd yelled as the ghosts floated out the door and floated into the atmosphere.

"There they go, 13 of the most frightening ghosts on the planet off to terrorize the ends of the Earth" Vincent commented.

"And it's all your fault" Vincent said pointing to the three of them.

"Why us?" Shaggy asked.

"Because you were the ones that opened the chest" Vincent commented.

"You're kidding," Shaggy replied with a forced chuckle.

"No I'm not and this is not a laughing matter, those ghosts will continue to haunt and plague the world until they're captured and locked in the Chest" Vincent responded looking annoyed.

"Don't worry Vincent, we'll go the ends of the Earth to track down those ghosts" Fred commented.

"Right, we won't rest until all those spooks are caught" Daphne replied.

"Thank you kids," Vincent responded.

"You're quite welcome" Velma replied.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind I would sure like to come with you" Flim Flam said with a hopeful smile.

"Flim Flam, we would be more than happy to have you come with us" Fred replied as he shook the young boy's hand.

"Good, and you'll also need this; you can use that to contact me, I'm in the yellow pages" Vincent Van Ghoul commented as he handed the gang a Crystal Ball.

"Thank you Mr. Van Ghoul" Shaggy replied.

"Yes we greatly appreciate it Vincent" Velma added.

With that the gang said their good byes to Vincent Van Ghoul as they prepared to head on their way.

The four teenage sleuths along with their Great Dane and the newest member of Mystery Inc., albeit now the youngest member then walked over to The Mystery Flying Machine up the stairs and into the plane, after entering the aircraft the gang made sure they had everything they needed and sat down, as they got ready to leave.

"By the way, I took the liberty of refueling the plane" Flim Flam commented.

"Terrific" Fred replied.

"What kind of fuel did you use Flim Flam, regular, unleaded or premium?" Velma wondered.

"Neither" said Flim Flam.

"Then what kind of fuel did you use?" Daphne asked.

"I used a few cases of Lotsa Luck Joy Juice" Flim Flam replied.

"Oh No!" the gang exclaimed in unison.

With those words Vincent Van Ghoul waved to Mystery Inc. as the plane started up, the gang then waved back at their new Warlock friend as the world famous group of sleuths prepared to begin their newest adventure: tracking down the 13 Ghosts from the sinister Chest Of Demons.


End file.
